leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Yi/Background
Story Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. He descended from one of the few tribes dedicated to the preservation of Wuju, a martial art founded with the principles of absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. When the armies of Noxus invaded Ionia, Master Yi joined in the Ionian defense to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. The ensuing battles ravaged the land, but no conflict inflicted as much horror as the day the armies of Noxus closed in on Yi's village. Left undefended, the village became the unfortunate test subject of the latest invention by an up-and-coming chemist, now known as . The remains of the village that Master Yi returned to were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. To this day, no Ionian will ever publicly speak of what occurred. After the Noxian invasion was contained, Master Yi fell into a deep isolation. For years, he trained morning to night, speaking to no one and refusing offers of consolation by fellow Ionians. The only thing stopping him from madly charging into Noxus battle lines headfirst was his pledge to keep the Wuju style alive. Even though he seethed with impatience, his rage became a tool for sharpening his practice of Wuju, developing stronger and deadlier skills for his eventual vengeance. The only thing that roused him was news of the League's formation, and Noxus's subsequent enrollment in the League. Master Yi now brings his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends with unflinching purpose: to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. "The art of Wuju lives on in Master Yi, and is plunged through the hearts of his foes." –- Goggles from the Inventor The goggles Master Yi wears are a techmaturgical device that was gifted to the champion by Piltover's own . Master Yi first used these goggles when defending his homeland from Noxus invaders in the time after the League has just formed and before Ionia had affiliated itself with the League. The goggles are fitted specifically for Master Yi; while someone else may wear them, they won't receive anywhere near the same benefit as he does himself. The one-of-a-kind goggles, known as the "Seven Lenses of Insight", allow Master Yi to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see. They also give him abilities not dissimilar to that of real world binoculars and telescopes. The goggles are synced to Yi's own magical resonance, allowing him to adjust settings without the use of his hands. He simply thinks what he needs, and the goggles act accordingly.http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2929829#post2929829 Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"My blade is yours."'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"A wise decision."'' *''"Certainly."'' *''"Do not fear the unknown."'' *''"Follow my lead."'' *''"I will show you the path."'' *''"My blade is yours."'' *''"Wuju Style!"'' *''"We strike now!" ;Taunt *"Your skills are inferior!"'' ;Joke *''"Wuju pass me that potion?"'' Patch History : ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Has had its chance to double strike modified from 12% to 10%. V0.9.22.15: ** Increased Base Health from 480 to 530. ** Reduced Health per level from 88 to 86. ** Increased Damage from 48.7 to 55.7. ** Increased Movement Speed from 325 to 330. ** Increased Damage per level from 1.775 to 3.1. V0.9.22.7: * Increased Movement Speed from 320 to 325. * now increases Armor and Magic Resist by 30. V0.8.22.115: * movement speed increased from 30% to 40% due to movement speed soft capping. July 10, 2009 Patch: **Once again moves you to the target's location after the effect ends. June 26, 2009 Patch: * proc chance reduced to 12% from 15%. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History